Unexpected Bliss
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Just as Klaus is preparing to walk his older sister Freya down the aisle, his sneaky daughter informs him of a last minute surprise wedding guest.


**Hey lovelies! This is just a quick and cute could've, should've been drabble of the upcoming 5x11 episode of TO.**

 **Happy reading (:**

* * *

Klaus turned and was immediately star struck as his older sister walked towards him in her wedding dress with flowers in hand.

With not much prep time after Freya's surprise proposal to Keelin Rebekah managed to find, well compel, the couple the perfect outdoor venue not too far from the plantation the family resided in New Orleans. The youngest Mikaelson sister planned practically everything, from colors to seating arraignments.

Though of course the happy couple had the last word.

It was a simple and intimate gathering with the Mikaelson family and some members of Keelin's wolf pack in attendance.

The hybrid genuinely grinned looking at his sister in her white bohemian styled dress, appearing more beautiful than ever with a shy smile on her face.

"You can stop looking like a proud dad any time now." Freya teased now standing in front of him.

"How about a proud brother instead?" Klaus smirked. "You look beautiful Freya." Kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She complimented his simple all black tux. "I'm still in disbelief that this is happening. I'm really getting married."

Her cheeks reddened and she could feel the tears building in her eyes for the thousandth time that day, determined to ruin her makeup.

Rebekah would never forgive her.

Klaus's lip curved into a gentle smile at her overwhelmed state full of bliss and happiness, finally.

"You deserve it." He genuinely declared.

She smiled wide, blinking away her tears. "Thank you and also for agreeing to walk me down the aisle. I love Kol and Elijah but this just felt right. Somehow me and you ended up being the closest, who would've predicted that?"

He softly laughed. "It was nothing, I assure you. I was honored when you asked."

Freya exhaled into a smile.

"You've sacrificed a lot for this family, for me. A debt that I will never be able to repay."

"Klaus..."

He put his hand up. "I'm serious. Everything you've done for Hope: being by her side when I couldn't, practically helping Hayley raise her and being the support system she needed through this tragic transition in her life..."

Their family was still coping with the loss of Hayley 2 months ago. Klaus hadn't stopped feeling guilty or helpless trying to be there for his daughter and Elijah. It took awhile for them all to realize they needed to move forward, no matter how difficult it became and they managed to do so, together.

He sighed before continuing. "This has been difficult for all of us, and I don't know if we would've had the strength to suppress it all without you."

She sniffled tightening her hold on the flowers.

"Keelin's good, you two are good together. You deserve to be happy, one of us needs to be." Klaus half joked.

Freya sympathetically smiled at her younger brother who appeared more somber than he probably wanted to express.

She pressed her lips together and sniffed her tears back. "That means a great deal coming from you. We've been through a lot, you and I. Our relationship did not start off great."

"Understatement." Klaus corrected with a teasing smirk making them both softly laugh.

Now they could laugh at the bad memories from their first encounters. Neither accepting nor trusting one another as family and even wanting each other dead; typical Mikaelson fashion. Yet here they are now, standing together with happy tears and smiles as Klaus prepared to walk her down the aisle for her wedding.

It was surreal.

"Yeah well we overcame it, we Mikaelsons always do." Freya claimed, holding more meaning behind it than let on.

Klaus simply nodded.

"Our family has been through a lot, especially recently. If anything all the tragedy our family has endured only made me realize more than ever how short life truly is, even as an immortal you can agree with me on that."

He silently agreed.

"It's too short to feel like you're in it alone or holding back from what you really want, and you're not alone Klaus no matter how much you wish you were." She sassed.

He smirked. "What makes you think I don't have everything I want? My entire family is finally back together, that's all I've ever wanted for centuries."

"True, but I know you." She answered.

Klaus flinched when Freya grabbed his hand in hers. Affection still a foreign concept for him.

She continued. "While family is very important you also need more, you should want more. I know you don't believe it but you deserve happiness too Klaus."

His jaw tightened.

"Our family is an extremely loyal one and I love that but, the short time I've been apart of it I've seen how easy it is for us to be selfish with each other. Wanting more for ourselves outside of family isn't going to break us." Freya began.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

"We've created this notion that if we're not shackled to each other for life we'll fall apart not, realizing the negative effects it actually has on our family. We stop each other from being happy and then resent each other after."

"Freya-"

"I will always believe in 'always and forever' but family is supposed to be unconditional love, not forced. We can live separate lives and still be as close as ever, we might even be closer being apart." She happily suggested.

"It's a cycle that's been around for a thousand years and needs to finally come to an end. I almost lost Keelin for good over it and I don't want that to happen to any of us again." Freya claimed.

Klaus's jaw clenched and unclenched. He knew everything she was saying was true, if Rebekah and Elijah lecturing him for over the centuries wasn't proof enough.

"Why are you telling me all this now?" He asked.

She laugh-cried. "Because I'm getting married and preparing to start a new life outside of my siblings for the first time in over a decade. I'm happy, really happy. I just want you to know that you need to start looking out for yourself too."

"I don't need any help in that department, love." Klaus smugly claimed.

Freya rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, well you've come a long way since when we first met and even more before that. I'm not the only one who's noticed, everyone has, especially a certain Mystic Falls headmistress..." She said with a teasing grin.

His smirk dropped and a blush of red instantly rushed to his face at the mention of the baby vampire in Mystic Falls, who he hasn't seen or spoken to since she was last in New Orleans.

The last time Klaus and Caroline were together was 2 months ago when they went on a brief, yet effective, road trip to track down a runaway Hope. Just the few hours being together Klaus was reminded of how much he genuinely missed her.

Unfortunately, with everything happening lately with his family, there never seemed like a right time for Klaus to reach out to her. He didn't even know what to say after receiving her more than generous letter following Hayley's death.

Not that she's been far from his mind, but he definitely didn't want to talk about it with one of his sisters.

"Freya." He warned.

"Hey, you can't get mad at the bride on her wedding day." She smiled with a raised brow.

Klaus glared which only amused Freya more.

"I met your mysterious 'friend' when I visited Hope at school and was well informed your colorful history together." She said suggestively.

His blush grew and he dropped his hand from her hold.

"I'm not discussing this with you." Klaus claimed crossing his arms over his chest.

Freya couldn't help but laugh at Klaus's embarrassment, like a teenage boy with a crush.

"You can be in denial all you want. I just wanted to say she's nice, pretty and definitely seems like she can handle you."

He subtly grinned knowing she definitely could.

"Not to mention your daughter adores her like crazy and Hayley trusted her as well."

\- _So do I._

Klaus wanted to add.

Freya stepped closer to Klaus and smiled. "Look I might not know the extent of your story with Caroline and I might not know her as well as everyone else, but she seems like a good person and good for you. You guys have been in each others lives for a long time and she obviously cares about you...you care about her too."

- _I more than care about her._

His thoughts never ending.

It still boggled his mind that Caroline Forbes, the baby vampire who unintentionally stole his undead heart over a decade ago and swore wanted nothing to do with him, cared about him as much as he did her.

Klaus frustratingly sighed. "Fine yes I care about her, deeply. What's your point?"

The witch scoffed. "My point is that I want you to be happy and I think Caroline makes you happy, if that blush on your face isn't proof enough."

He tried, and failed, to hide his small smile.

There has been an obvious change in their dynamic since being in Mystic Falls together all those years ago. Caroline was more comfortable and unashamed of her feelings for him now, which was refreshing as much as scary. They hadn't discussed much where their relationship would go now since re-entering each other's lives, and frankly Klaus wasn't sure he wanted to know.

If anything, all these years constantly entering and exiting each others lives only proved to him how much they weren't meant to be. Talking about it only made him dread.

He nervously licked his lips, staring down at his feet. "If only it was that simple."

"Why can't it be?" Freya shrugged.

Klaus quickly stared up at his older sister.

"You care about her, she cares about you and you both keep coming back in each other's lives for a reason. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to see where it could go? Stop making excuses and just go for it!" She persisted.

He use to fantasize the possibilities of what could happen if Caroline finally gave him a chance. Yes, he promised to wait for her forever but the fact it might happen sooner than he thought was terrifying.

No, no it could never happen. Not even now.

The hybrid gulped. "I cant go back to Mystic Falls. I made her a promise-"

"Forget the promise! You're acting worse than a child!" She joked.

The corner of his lips twitched up. "Love, this is your wedding day. Shouldn't you be focused on your love life instead of mine?"

Her teeth scraped over her bottom lip. "Yes, it is my wedding day yet here I am focusing on you instead of the insane butterflies in my stomach ready to burst thinking about walking down that aisle towards the woman I love in a few minutes. I'm doing this because I care about you and love you."

Klaus stiffened but soon relaxed when Freya leaned in to give him a much needed reassuring hug. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her tight making the witch smile.

"Please be happy." She whispered in his ear before kissing him lightly on his scruffy cheek and pulling away. "Don't pretend that you aren't dying to see her either."

Klaus simply rolled his eyes.

\- _If only you knew._

Anything Klaus was preparing to say was halted by his 15 year old daughter storming through the doors.

The witch and hybrid both stared at the young girl confusingly as she stumbled in closing the doors behind her and approaching the two.

"Hey! Sorry for the abrupt entrance but- oh my god, you look so beautiful Auntie Freya." Hope happily complimented.

"Thanks Hope."

Klaus stepped towards his daughter. "Sweetheart what are you doing back here? You're supposed to keep the guests occupied till we come out."

"I know, I know. Uncle Elijah wanted me to inform you that we're a little delayed because we only had enough chairs for 20 people and a special guest decided to show up last minute so Marcel had to go find another chair for her-"

"Special guest?" Freya asked.

"Her?" Klaus asked at the same time.

The younger witch pressed her lips together nervously, trying to avoid her father's gaze and quickly looked over at her gorgeous auntie.

"Did I mention how amazing you look Auntie Freya!" The girl nervously praised.

Klaus took another step forward, towering over his daughter when he took in her sudden anxious behavior. "Hope..."

She cautiously looked up at him. "Mhmm?"

"Might I ask, who this special guest is?" Klaus asked.

Hope shrugged. "Just a last minute rsvp." She confirmed with a nervous smile.

"Hope." He challenged.

She gulped, looking between the siblings with fidgety fingers. It's not that she tried keeping this a secret, well at least till Klaus saw for himself anyway.

Sighing in defeat, the young Mikaelson looked up at Klaus. "Fine, I invited her as my plus one but Auntie Freya said I could invite anyone I wanted-"

"Who, Hope?" He pressured.

Sighing again, she grabbed his hand and walked him over to the back door.

"Maybe you should see for yourself." She warned

Klaus's eyes lowered as Hope opened the door enough to where it wouldn't alarm the guests but Klaus would still be able to look through.

He poked his head in to see all the guests in their respectable seats.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he spotted, _her_.

The hybrid's undead heart sank into his throat, stomach in knots and hands felt clammy when he immediately saw who was sitting in the front second row.

Her recognizable bouncy blonde curls swung side to side as she looked around, flashing that signature pageant smile at the random guests introducing themselves to her and those wandering blue eyes he always drowned in.

\- _I'm hallucinating. There's no way she's here._

Klaus thought to himself. Blinking a few times to confirm this was real, that she was really here. The longer he stared the more real it became and anxious he felt.

His breath caught in his throat as he slowly turned his head to glare at his sneaky daughter.

"Surprise?" Hope whispered with a nervous smile.

* * *

 **Yes, I plan on writing a second part but no I do not know when, hopefully before TO season is over but I doubt it!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


End file.
